Presently, the Internet provides a vast variety of utilities that assist Internet searching for information. Typically, this information is delivered from a search engine to a web browser located on a user's computing device in the form of search results. These “search results” are often similarly formatted within a web-results page, thus, obscuring those members of the search results that may by more useful or relevant than others. For example, conventional search engines surface the search results as a number of blue links describing their respective online documents. These commonly situated blue links force users to actively scan for familiar terms and authoritative indicators within the search results to provide confidence prior to selection.